To Change the Future
by Super-Ari-Chu
Summary: Eggman has changed the past so he can rule Moubuis! Now it's up to Sonic to find his old friends  Who don't even KNOW him!  and save Moubuis! WARNING: Contains some SonCosmo, ShadAmy.


**To Change the Future **

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone, like usual. It was nice and peaceful.  
>He hasn't seen Eggman in awhile. Maybe the old man kicked the bucket?<br>He shrugged his shoulders, and kept on running. He passed a tree, he remember this tree well..  
>That's where Cosmo gave her last words to him. He smiled, he knew she was dead. But he was happy while seeing this tree.<br>"Everyone still misses you," He said about to walk away. He got a cold chill down his back, but he didn't think much about it. So he ran back to the route he was on before.

He got down to Amy's house, everyone was going there for a party. His birthday party!  
>He chuckled to himself, he was turning 18 (Game Age, Not Real Age). He's a adult. He didn't seem like it, but he was.<br>He got up to the door, he turned the knob and opened it. He saw all his friends. Amy, Tails ,Knuckles, Everyone.  
>"Hey Everyone.." He said with a warm smile.<br>Sonic rubbed his eyes, for a second there. He thought something was going wrong with his eyes. Things seemed to be moving very slowly…But maybe he was just tired?  
>But the thing kept on happening, it felt like his eyes were getting all static-like.<br>To his eyes, it seemed like things were disappearing.  
>"G-Guys!" He yelled, trying to get people's attention.<br>Things started to change around him, Like something was going on with his mind.  
>Nobody answered Sonic, They were all disappearing!<br>"Guys..!" He said weakly,  
>"Oh Sonic.."<br>"Guys…."  
>Things echoed as Sonic collapsed to the floor hard.<br>Everything was numb and black.  
>Seemed like nobody was there…<br>Did he die? Was he dreaming? 

"WAKE UP YOU BLASTED HEDGEHOG!"  
>Sonic eyes snapped open to that voice, the first thing he noticed was he was in a large holding cell.<br>"Ahaha, Sonic," The voice chuckled.  
>Sonic turned his head to see the person.<br>It was Eggman.  
>He snarled as he tried dashing at him.<br>But his feet were chained down, Sonic's body looked weak, skinny, like he's been here for years!  
>"What did you do?" He yelled, he tried clenching the ground to crawl closer.<br>"Oh, I just RUINED your life!" Eggman said with a evil grin.  
>"W-What?"<br>"With my time-machine, I went back and stuck you in here when you were young!"  
>Sonic's eyes widened, some memories from his old memories were replaced with newish ones. He saw Eggman capturing him, and some of the years he's been in here. But he still remember his friends!<br>"And now, I rule Moubuis!" He chuckled loudly.  
>"You WHAT?" Sonic yelled, he tried getting up. But he just couldn't! The chains but his legs a little, he clenched his fists in pain. But didn't want to show it in front of him! He felt blood coming from his legs, he growled at Eggman.<br>"My Best plan EVER! Now I must leave…" Eggman clapped his hands, two guards wearing Eggman uniforms came up to guard the holding cell.  
>One looked oddly familiar. He couldn't see the front of him, since they were standing with their backs turned to him. But was this…?<br>"K-Knuckles?" Sonic asked weakly, he felt weak now…He was getting hungry.  
>The red echidna turned around to look at Sonic.<br>"How do you know my name?" He asked, growling a bit. They weren't allowed to talk to Sonic, but he replied, knowing Eggman wouldn't know.  
>"It's me Sonic…Your buddy," He tried giving off a smile, but nothing.<br>"I've never met a 'Sonic' in my life…" He said turning back around.  
>Sonic growled, he tried getting up. But he knew he couldn't!<br>"I can't give up…" He thought to himself, he started to get up onto his feet, the guards didn't notice. But he got up right on his feet.  
>Sonic then heard a noise…Like growling?...<br>"GAH!" A guard screamed, Sonic turned to see a plant vine go straight through the guard. Piercing through his chest. The guard fell to the ground, as blood piled up in a puddle below him.  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" Knuckles yelled trying to attack it, but he just pushed Knuckles into a wall.<br>The vine then smashed through the bars in Sonic's cage. Sonic thought the vine was going for him next! He backed away slowly, but he couldn't go that far, the chains would pull him back.  
>"Sonic the Hedgehog?" A young female voice asked.<br>"Yes?..." Sonic asked, wondering who it was.  
>Wait. He knew this voice, But…Who?<br>"I've come here for you…" The voice got closer, and now he knew who it was.  
>His ears perked down, he hasn't seen her in awhile…<br>The person stepped in the entrance of the cell. She wasn't that tall, but she was a seedrian.  
><em>"I'm Cosmo…I need your help."<em>


End file.
